


I Am An Empath

by CountryGlam



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryGlam/pseuds/CountryGlam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been havin' improper thoughts." I said quietly so only she could hear.<br/>"Jazz that's fine. There's nothing wrong with that."<br/>"About the same sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am An Empath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction by me.

I am an empath. But what does that mean. I can feel other people's emotions. I can change other people's emotions. But it got me wondering, do any of the emotions I feel actually come from me.

"Don't think like that. Of course you have emotions of you own." Edward said, calming me down.

He had become my best friend since Alice left me. She realised she was in love with Emmett. Rose took it the hardest though. She totally flipped when she found out. She ended up moving out and now lives in Alaska with the Denali clan. I don't care as much though. I mean of course I'm upset, I love Alice, nothing will ever change that, but she is in love with Emmett and very happy. Happier than she ever was with me. And that's all I ever wanted for her, for her to be happy, so I let her go. I'm glad Emmett is able to give her that. But over all I'm really happy for 'em. I don't even mind when they kiss and cuddle around me anymore.

"See you do have emotions." Edward said interruptin' my thoughts.

"Yeah I guess I do."

"So why are you sitting on my bed." He asked my confused.

I hadn't even realised I was in his room. I guess I spent so much time in here after the break up it's now second nature to me.

"Dunno. Your room is closer."

"Well I'm gonna get changed so don't mind me."

I looked out the window. Alice and Emmett were swimmin' in the pool. Alice was wearin' a pine green bikini and Emmett was wearin' his rubber ducky trunks. Wow I never realised how toned he is.

"Jazz can you help me decide what to wear on my date tonight?"

"Sure" I said spinnin' my head around to face him.

He was clad in nothin' but his blue boxers. He wasn't muscly like Emmett but he still had a nice body. I could feel my dick twitch.

"Ok, so I'll just try on a few items and you give me your honest opinion."

He walked into his wardrobe and came out shortly after with a black suit on.

"Where are ya takin' her?" I asked.

"The beach."

"Then why the 'ell are ya wearin' a suit?" I asked dumbfounded.

I got up and walked into the wadrobe mutterin' useless on the way. I grabbed him some black, close fittin' jeans and a white t-shirt. I came out and chucked 'em to him. He caught 'em gracefully.

"Get your own shoes." I muttered playfully.

"Can you wait here while I have a quick shower. I wanna talk to you after."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I answered.

I looked back out the window. The sun had come out from behind the cloud and was shining on the pool.

Alice was sittin' on the edge of the pool her feet danglin' in the water. She was leanin' back on her hands as if she was sun bathin'.

Emmett shot up out of the water, his dark curls clingin' to his face. He hopped up onto the ledge next to her, his shorts clingin' to places I shouldn't be lookin'. Only, I was lookin' and for some reason it was makin' my dick twitch again.

Emmett put his arms around Alice as if to hug her but instead he pushed her into the water jumpin' in after her.

I heard the shower turn off and my head snapped to the bathroom door. Edward walked out. His shirt clung to his chest showin' off his figure, and his jeans clung to his ass. He had decided to wear some simple black chucks and his shaggy, untamed hair fell down the sides of his face due to the wetness. Fuck. What I wanted to do with him right now. I could feel myself gettin' hard. There is no way he wouldn't notice. I got up and ran out of the room.

"Jasper, wait. I need to talk to you." Edward yelled after me.

I kept runnin' till I reached the pool. I jumped straight in, clothes and all hopin' the cold water would deal with my unwanted erection.

"Go Jasper." Emmett boomed laughin'.

I treaded the water till I got to Alice.

"We need to talk."


End file.
